admirador
by crayola94
Summary: "espérame en la estación de tren a las 15:00"


Es otro aburrido lunes, faltaba unos cuantos minutos para que sonara la campana en eso recibí un mensaje, el remitente era desconocido o bueno era el que yo registre como _'el sin nombre'_ pues de cierto tiempo a la fecha había recibido un sin número de declaraciones por mensaje de texto de esta persona que no se animaba a dar la cara, además de los hermosos poemas que me mandaba, y me decía que pronto lo conocería por lo cual me llamo la atención el contenido de este

"_espérame en la estación de tren a las 15:00" _

Este es el mensaje que estuve esperando desde hace mucho tiempo de este remitente; vi mi reloj eran las 14:30 solo media hora para encontrarme con mi admirador secreto, Apenas pude escuchar la indicación de que nos podíamos retirar salí corriendo, en el camino me tope a konohamaru al cual ignore rotundamente pues eran las tres menos cuarto y apenas llegaría a la estación solo alcance a oír algo como _"suerte en tu cita Sra. Inozuka" _

En ese momento no le di mucha importancia pues él solía molestarme con Kiba, un chico de tercer curso que es capitán del equipo de futbol al cual admiro mucho y por eso el piensa que me gusta y no es que sea feo es solo que él es muy popular y jamás creo que se fije en una alumna dos grados inferiores que él y que además no sobresalga en nada.

Aparte corre por ahí el rumor que es novio Ino, la capitanas de las animadoras y claro ellos están más que destinados.

Tan inmersa iba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado a la estación y con cinco minutos de ventaja saque mi polvera de mi mochila para ver que no estuviera muy desarreglada.

Y a todo esto se preguntaran ¿porque me preocupa tanto quedar bien con un tipo al que ni conozco? Pues verán yo no soy de las chicas que creen en los cuentos de hadas o en príncipes azules pero este chico sin darme cuenta me enamoro tal vez fue su forma de escribir o los poemas que escribió, no estoy segura solo sé que se robo mi corazón.

Un niño pequeño se acerco a mí y me extendió un globo grande de gas en forma de corazón al instante recibí un mensaje "_espera ya me conocerás estoy más cerca de lo que parece"_ después de leerlo voltee a todas partes y me di cuenta que aunque quisiera no sabría quien es mi admirados hasta que él se me presente pues había muchas personas hablando o mandando mensajes por celular.

Vi la hora 14:48 faltaban dos minutos y ni rastro del chico empecé a pensar que todo esto era una broma y una niña se me acerco

"e…etto tu eres Hanabi-chan cierto- le di un asentimiento- esto es para ti" al instante me extendió un trozo de papel doblado por la mitad y luego se retiro

El papel decía: _"espero y no pienses que es una broma o que estoy solo jugando pero quiero que esto sea romántico así que ahora dirígete al andén 5 toma el tren que va al centro y espera otra indicación en la entrada del cine Pd: el boleto del tren está pegado a este papel"_

Sin chistar hice lo que me pidió, mi razón decía que esto era muy tonto pero mi niña interior decía que era emocionante así que, ¿qué iba a perder?

Quince minutos después estaba parada frente a la entrada del cine y rápidamente se me acerco un perrito muy tierno el que me empezó a mover la cola yo me incline a acariciarlo y vi que del cuello colgaba un sobre, lo abrí pues en el exterior de la carta estaba mi nombre.

En esta ocasión decía: _" espero y te esté gustando esto tanto como a mí, por cierto el mensajero es Akamaru y le gusta que lo acaricien y bueno creo que es una cita muy linda y romántica¿ no crees? Ahora lo siguiente que se hace en una cita, no te preocupes ya pronto me conocerás y no es que sea un ogro y por eso tema mostrarme ante ti pero no quiero que me rechaces una cita así que, así está mejor he oído por ahí que querías ver ' destino final 5' que no es muy romántico y es un poco sádica pero quiero que te diviertas así que tu entrada esta en el sobre Pd: acércate a un tipo con botarga de perro el te entregara tus palomitas y refresco pues Akamaru no lo podía llevar jejeje_

Di una gran sonrisa después de eso, era en verdad algo que nunca hubiera imaginado; le seguí el juego y me acerque al tipo vestido de perro

"h-hola etto vengo por las palomitas y el refresco"

"oh así que tu eres la famosa Hanabi-chan oh pero en serio no puedo creer que nuestro amigo haga todo esto por una chica, de verdad que está enamorado y… ouch" no pudo terminar ya que una botarga de panda le dio un golpe en la costilla

"cállate dobe es mucha información"

"oye teme eso me dolió…"

"ignora a este perro, aquí están tus palomitas y tu refresco disfruta la función" el otro chico que llevaba una botarga de panda me extendió las palomitas y el refresco

En ese momento no sabía si matarme de la risa por ver la discusión entre un perro y un panda ó de la vergüenza de que todos vieran que estaban junto a mí

"oye teme eso me lo encargaron a mi porque estás aquí" dijo el chico perro quitándose la cabeza y revelando unos alborotados cabellos rubios

"si que eres tonto" dijo el panda mientras se llevaba a rastras al chico perro, y sin otra interrupción entre a la función y al instante recibí un mensaje

"_pensé que no ibas a entrar ya te habías tardado" _

Y voltee a todas partes preguntándome ¿Quién de todos será?, decidí responderle ese mensaje:

"_Lo que paso es que el perro y el panda estaban peleando y era una función divertida jeje"_

El solo me respondió con una carita feliz antes de que la película diera inicio

Dos horas y media después salí de la película platicando con una nueva amiga que hice durante la función sobre lo genial de los efectos que tenia la película aunque le faltaba más sangre, después de despedirme de ella recibí otro mensaje

"_me alegra que te haya gustado la película pero pronto viene lo mejor"_

Después del mensaje entro una llamada pero no era de él, si no que era de mi padre que no sabia donde andaba y ahora que lo recuerdo no había pedido permiso; después del regaño que me dio le dije que llegaría mas tarde.

Después de cortar la llamada se acercaron un chico pelirrojo con un extraño tatuaje en la frente y una chica castaña, pero lo más sorprendente era que el venia disfrazado de corazón y ella de llave y después de cantar una ridícula canción de amor me entregaron una carta y alcance a escuchar que el chico murmuro

"_porque tenía que perder aquella apuesta yo ni le iba a ese equipo"_ y otras cosas más que no entendí, después de que se alejaron leí la carta

"_y solo una vuelta más y me conocerás, dicen que lo mejor viene al final" _a penas termine de leer la carta un chico de pelo castaño, vestido de traje tipo chofer y gafas oscuras se acerco y me dijo

"su carruaje está listo my lady" dicho esto se puso su gorro de chofer y me condujo hasta una limosina, me abrió la puerta, luego de entrar el reproductor se encendió y una melodía suave empezó a sonar

"haremos una parada antes porque se tiene que cambiar" dicho esto arranco, yo baje una de las ventanas y observe lo hermoso que se veía konoha durante el atardecer, y antes de darme cuenta nos paramos frente a una casa algo elegante

"aquí es señorita tiene treinta minutos según el itinerario"

"está bien regreso rápido" di dos golpes a la puerta y al instante salieron dos chicas con unos antifaces, la chica de pelo verde me dijo

"pasa linda disponemos de poco tiempo- mientras me jalaba al interior- sak… digo frentona apúrate con el pelo yo me encargo del maquillaje" la chica de pelo morado extravagante murmuro cosas sobre una cerda y que ya se las pagaría

Al cabo de 25 minutos ya estaba lista y tenia puesto un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas.

"In… digo cerda aquí están las zapatillas"

"cállate frentona- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a la chica de peluca morada porque a leguas se notaba que no era su pelo real- ahora pequeña ponte esto y estarás lista" hice lo que me dijo y las dos suspiraron a unisonó al verme y me dijeron

"estas divina" a penas una tocada al claxon me lanzaron a fuera diciendo

"apurate se te hace tarde no hagas esperar al apuesto de kifnhjefjsghfsjjkj"

"cállate torpe lo arruinaras todo" decía la de pelo verde tapándole la boca a la de peluca morado.

Al bajar el chofer que me esperaba con la puerta abierta y la cabeza gacha murmuraba algo sobre que era un milagro que no se hubiese arruinado el plan ya, con tantos bocones que había

Después de cerrar la puerta el subió al coche y empezó a conducir y cuando cheque mi celular vi que tenía un mensaje

"_de verdad que te vez preciosa y ese vestido te queda hermoso y bueno ahora llega el final de la cita y al fin nos veremos a la cara, solo una cosa mas, no quiero que pienses que por todo lo que he hecho este día te este forzando a darme un "sí" solo quiero que sepas que esto lo he hecho de corazón y si a ti te gusta alguien más lo aceptare pues con que tú seas feliz yo lo seré"_

Después de leer lo primero me sonroje y al llegar al final trate de evitar que se me derramaran las lagrimas, este chico además de ser un poeta romántico era muy linda persona, pero él tiene razón todavía no lo conozco además quien me gusta ahora es Kiba y si tal vez todo sea superficial pero no creo saber que responderle a _mi romántico empedernido_

"señorita ya hemos llegado" me dijo el muchacho mientras me abría la puerta.

Al bajar note que estaba en el paseo de la playa y a lo lejos vi que se acercaba alguien, mi corazón latió fuerte y no sé porque pero me emocionaba la idea de conocer al chico de los mensajes; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude notar que un chico vestido tipo mayordomo de pelo negro y cara seria me dijo secamente

"sígueme es por aquí" antes de poderlo seguir, una chica algo más baja que él y de apariencia tímida vestida de maid con un antifaz le dijo

"sa… digo tu no seas tan serio" no sé porque pero esa chica me recordaba a mi hermana.

"que querías, yo les dije que no les ayudaría"

"pero lo estas haciendo así que trátala bien"

"lady sígame por aquí" dijo el chico y lo seguí, la chica evito darme la cara todo el camino

Al llegar a la entrada de la playa había un camino hecho de velas que terminaron cerca de una mesa arreglada para dos personas

"siéntese aquí señorita el vendrá en un momento" dijo la chica que note que desde hace rato estaba fingiendo su voz

El sonido de un violín le dio entrada a un chico vestido de traje que se veía muy elegante y… ¡con una máscara de lobo!

"¡porque traes una máscara de lobo!" el chico sonrió pues la máscara le cubría la cabeza hasta la nariz, y la boca la traía descubierta

"quise mantener la sorpresa un rato mas… a menos que te moleste porque si es así yo…"

"No, si quieres así está bien" le dije sonriendo

La cena fue de lo más increíble, el violinista cejudo desafino unas notas pero no importo, la cena estaba deliciosa y al terminar el me dijo que diéramos un paseo por la playa, después de un rato nos sentamos en la arena para ver las estrellas.

Y después de un rato señalando las constelaciones unas avionetas empezaron a escribir mensajes con humo hasta que se retiraron y el mensaje se leía perfecto _"Hanabi-chan… ¿quieres ser mi novia?" _

Al instante voltee a verlo y el ya se había quitado la máscara mostrando un cabello alborotado y una cara sonriente

"¡kiba!... ¡Si, si quiero ser tu novia!"

Y sellamos ese pacto con un beso… un beso lleno de sentimientos, de emociones que nos transmitimos en ese beso, lentamente nos fuimos separándonos, nos paramos y nos dimos un abrazo

"ahora vamos o se nos va a hacer tarde" me dijo tomándome de la mano

"e-espera tarde, para que, a donde vamos"

"pues a donde más, a decírselo a tus padres-dijo corriendo por la playa y llevándome de la mano- además hinata-chan nos espera en el coche"

**FIN**

-Sniff sniff que linda historia de amor

-diagh, Lee me estas moqueando el hombro

-es que, Neji... Es que es tan romántico

-pff ni sé por qué vine contigo a ver crepúsculo la saga amanecer parte I

-aww neji tu la querías ver también, si hasta te sabes el titulo de memoria

- ¡y como no, si te la pasaste hablando de esto todo el mes pasado hasta que se estreno!

**FIN **

**Ahora si jeje que tal esto último si lo sé medio ma*on pero pues ya esta y así lo dejare jeje y que les ha parecido la historia espero que les haya gustado enserio que puse todo mi sentimiento en ella T^T (sniff) ok bueno no pero si me esforcé asiéndola así que espero y sea de su agrado**

**Si les gusto, si no les gusto, si quieren criticarlo o cualquier cosa dejen reviews así al menos se que la leyeron: D nos vemos la próxima Besos: D **

**bye**


End file.
